Unstable Reality
by DarkLordFluffy
Summary: A group of time traveling wizards end up accidently killing an person important to the timeline. They must scramble to fix the timeline before reality starts to crumble. Will they be able to become the people they need to become in order to fix their mistake? Is evil still evil when you are doing it to save everyone? Sane!Tom becomes Insane!Voldemort. Not a happy fic. Snape cries.
1. Prologue

This my first attempt at a fanfiction. I welcome constructive criticism but will just ignore flames.

This story does seem a little uncanon at first but that will be explained in the story. Hope you like it!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **December 31st 1935 2pm**

"We are so screwed." I think as I stare in shock at the infamous young necromancer lying dead in front of me. This day started out so well. It's a shame things are spiraling out of control as quickly as they are.

I am the leader of a research team who uses time travel to observe and catalog history and check the validity of current wizarding history books. I have a very professional team of wizards (and one very brilliant yet slightly unstable witch) so I never thought that anything this bad could've ever happened.

As I listen to the witch on my team cry into the shoulder of her scared looking husband, I think back to this morning before everything went monumentally wrong and reality started to crumble.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **July 18th 20** 5:30am**

My name was Thomas. I was a relatively attractive brown haired, blue eyed 36 year old who absolutely loved history. It was one of my favorite subjects and I was happily obsessed with it. So when I was asked to lead a project in the Department of Mysteries involving time travel into the distant past I jumped onboard right away. At the moment my team stuck to current events that happened over the past century but I hoped in time that we would be able to go back further. We investigated both big exciting past events, and smaller but no less important past events. Currently we had been assigned a smaller event to observe and while not very exciting it did sound at least relatively important to the ministry of magic.

I entered the Time room inside the Department of Mysteries and looked at the team that I had assembled over the past year. They were all brilliant people that had been handpicked by me for their mastery in their various specialties.

Scorpius Malfoy, a pale blond man with a serious and proud yet friendly disposition, currently sat at the table in one corner of the room reading through a report he'd put together with information on the wizards alive during the 1930s. Scorpius was my genealogy specialist. Trust a man from a pure blood family like the Malfoys to know more about wizard family trees than almost anyone alive. One of my two Arithmancy specialists, named Augie McMillan, sat across from him at the table playing a muggle game I think he called "Sudoku" while he tried hard not to fall asleep. The young intern that was just placed on the team last month sat next to him with his head down on the table, snoring a bit. I thought his name was Anton but I could've been wrong. He was the only one on my team not handpicked by me personally so I always had trouble remembering his name. I didn't mind him being here much though since the teen was one of the only people to ever become an Unspeakable while still being a student at Hogwarts. So he was intelligent, if a bit immature and reckless at times.

A young dark haired witch with heavy lidded eyes stood near the large time device in the middle of the room looking at the various readings it was giving off. Donna Weasley was the second Arithmancy specialist on the team. She was a genius when it came to complex Arithmancy calculations and was an irreplaceable member of the team. I had a feeling though that all those complex calculations that always ran through her head might've been making her a little unstable.

Donna looked up as I entered the room and smiled happily at me. I grimaced a little. It was no secret that she had quite a thing for me but I'd never dream of dating a coworker, especially one that I respected so much. Plus she was married so that was a big no. The middle aged bushy haired woman standing next to Donna noticed my grimace and snorted, fully aware of how taken the pretty young genius was with me. The bushy haired Unspeakable, a brilliant muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger, distracted Donna from coming over and making me uncomfortable by getting her into an animated discussion about muggle mathematics. I silently thanked her. I considered Hermione my second in command in a way. She held all the technical aspects of the project together quite flawlessly and the rest of the team looked up to her as sort of a mother type figure. Even Scorpius liked the brilliant muggleborn and he was a Malfoy so that was a bit surprising. She also invented the time device by herself so there was also that.

Donna's husband, Rudy stood in one corner of the room, head peeked around the several large bookshelves there, shaking his head and frowning as he saw his wife smiling at me flirtatiously. I gave him an apologetic smile. Donna really needed to learn not to flirt with her boss like she did. It was very unprofessional. And to do it right in front of her husband was even worse. Rudy's twin brother Stan looked up from the files and history books he was sorting and got into a playful argument with him to cheer him up. The twins Rudy and Stanley Weasley were excellent field historians and had nearly eidetic memories for historical events and dates. They just weren't very good with people. And so Rudy's marriage with Donna became a bit rocky at times with him not really understanding his own wife that well.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone." I said as my team looked in my direction, the young intern Anton startling awake at the table. "I know you are all probably wondering why I called you here so early this morning." Various grumbles could be heard around the room. The teenage intern yawned rather loudly, clearly not used to being up this early, even when he was at school. Scorpius glared at him for his lack of decorum.

"Anyway, it seems that our latest time travel trip date has been pushed up to this afternoon." my team looked up at me in shock when I said this.

"I thought we had at least a week to plan all this!" Hermione grumbled angrily at me. The rest of the team protested loudly about the late notice.

I quieted them down and continued. "I know. I know it's terribly last minute but the higher ups really need the data as soon as possible it seems. That is why I brought you all in early so we could get everything ready before this afternoon."

I looked at all of the worried expressions on my team's faces and tried to reassure them. "Don't worry everyone. I have a lot of confidence in you all. You are all the best Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and I have no doubt that if we all buckle down we can easily get everything ready before we head out later today."

As I looked around at my team, who still looked a bit worried as they started scrambling to prepare everything, I noticed that a member of my team was missing. "Where is Sev? Is he not here yet?"

"We haven't seen him yet today." Scorpius replied as he rushed over to his desk to start collecting the data he needed. "I don't think he's here yet."

"Well we can't go anywhere without our field medic with us so he'd better show up soon. He has to go through our medical supplies and give you all physicals before we go." I frowned. My friend, Severus Prince, hadn't been all that punctual lately. He was the team healer and was also quite good at potions. Not quite a potion master yet but well on his way. We were quite close and usually I could trust the man with just about anything. It seemed though, that we were going to have to have a long talk later about his slipping punctuality.

About an hour later the young healer walked in cheerfully. "Good morning everyone!"

Donna giggled as she saw him walk in. "Sevy's in trouble!" she said in a singsong voice.

Sev looked up and actually looked a bit scared as he saw me storm over to him with a very angry look on my face. "Didn't you get my owl telling you to come in early?" I seethed. "The date of our next project has been pushed up to later today and I need you to perform physicals on everyone that is going!"

"Sorry Thomas I must've missed the owl," Sev said with an embarrassed grimace "I was in my potions lab at home finishing up some potions I was experimenting on. I'll get on those physicals right away." He then ran off to get set up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **July 18th 20** 1:00pm**

Before I knew it the afternoon had arrived. Everyone had all their notes and supplies they needed packed in their expandable bags. Sev had given everyone physicals and deemed that everyone was fit enough to go. The team now stood by the large time device in the middle of the room waiting for Hermione and Donna to start it up.

The time device itself looked a lot like its smaller cousin the timeturner only a lot bigger and a bit more complicated looking with an intricate system of gears and cogs surrounding it. It also had handholds attached to its base where its users could hang onto it when it was activated. The device itself was actually designed by my coworker Hermione shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts based off theories she had during school. She had spent two years using a timeturner to get to all of her classes and wondered during that time if a similar device could be constructed for much longer trips into the past rather than the timeturner's standard 24 hour limit. For some reason though she could never think of a better name for her invention other than "time device".

Hermione started the device up and let it warm up. The numerous gears and cogs started spinning slowly. Donna hummed happily as she fiddled with its many controls getting really excited for another trip into the past. "What was the date we needed again?" she said as she typed in the departure date and time into the control panel.

"December 31st 1935 I believe." I looked at my notes. The event we needed to witness firsthand was one that didn't have many reliable firsthand accounts it seemed, hence the reason for us going. What was certain though was that a small break in at the ministry happened on December 31st 1935 at around 1pm in the afternoon when most ministry workers were off celebrating New Year's Eve. And strangely enough the intruder somehow used the visitor's entrance to get in, despite that entrance being closed for the holiday. My team and I were supposed to stand relatively close to that entrance and observe how the incident began. It seemed like a relatively small incident but the ministry of magic had wanted to know how they were broken into like that. They did know that inside the ministry the intruder was quickly apprehended by an overworked auror that just happened to be one of the few people working that day. But since there was no one to witness how the intruder actually hoodwinked the visitors entrance they needed to find out. Too bad the auror was overworked that day or his interrogation of the man wouldn't have accidentally turned lethal and there would be no need now to go back in time to find out how he pulled it off.

"Yeah that's the date we need and set it for around 11am. And for the location, a couple blocks from the visitor's entrance of the ministry of magic should do it, preferably in a nice secluded nearby park or dark side street please, so no one will see us arriving."

Hermione looked closely at a map of London circa 1930's that Donna held up and looked for a secluded spot for us to land. She pointed at small space on the map. "That little park should work. It's still there today and I've been there before sometimes to sit and read while on my lunch break. It's a nice secluded spot." She plugged the information into the control panel. "Ok it's all set up. Just tell me when you you're ready and I'll activate it."

I turned towards my team and casted a Notice-Me-Not spell on each of them and then on myself. "Invisibility cloaks on now everyone and grab a handhold." I pulled the hood of my invisibility cloak up and watched as one by one everyone put their cloaks on and disappeared, soon leaving only Hermione visible. Then I grabbed a handhold on the time device.

"Is everyone touching the device and ready to go? Count off." I heard each of my invisible team call out that they were ready. "Hermione, would you be so kind as to activate the device now?"

"Sure thing Thomas." She said to my as she pointed her wand at the device, shot a spell at it, then quickly backed away. "Don't have too much fun without me. I'll hold down the fort here till you get back." She smiled "Remember you only have 4 hours and then you have to be back at the park where you landed to come back here." She waved at her invisible team as the large rings on the device started to spin.

I looked up from my grip on the handhold to watch the sand in the hourglass at the center start to fall. And then time started to blur around me…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **December 31st 1935 11:00am**

Colors blurred fast around me. I felt like I was going to be sick. Suddenly everything stopped and we landed rather heavily on hard ground, the grass underneath me hardly breaking the impact of my fall. I lay there in the grass for a few moments trying to steady myself. Then I sat up and looked around, seeing the imprints in the grass of my invisible team nearby. Good, so their invisibility cloaks didn't fall off during the landing. I saw that some of the trees around our landing spot had been knocked over by the force of our landing. I was really going to have to talk to Hermione later about making the landing a little less forceful. It would be awful if any people were in the vicinity when we landed during these trips. They would most likely be extremely hurt.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my robes. "Is everyone ok?" I said after I looked around and determined that no people were in the area other than my team.

I heard a groan to my left. "Ugh Hermione really needs to smooth out our landings. I feel like I got hit by Hogwarts Express." The voice might've been Augie's but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm a-ok boss!" the distinctive voice of Donna chirped cheerfully.

"All limbs attached and accounted for sir." The twins called out at the same time.

"I think I landed in some mud! This is a new robe and I've ruined it!" what could only be Scorpius Malfoy cried out.

After it was determined that everyone made it here ok we all made our way over to the location across from the Ministry building.

After we got to the spot across from the Ministry visitors entrance I erected various wards around the spot we were standing at so my team could remain safely unseen. I also put up a repelling ward so no one would accidently walk into us while we were there. Once they had made sure that all the wards were up my team all took off their invisibility cloaks and started setting up their equipment.

Rudy and Stan brought out and set up their magic camera, which acted quite a bit like a muggle video camera in that it recorded up to an hour of things rather than just a moment. Their uncles Fred and George Weasley had invented it to record their various epic pranks over the years. One of the most memorable being when they turned the entirety of Diagon Alley bright purple for a week. Everything, even the people who happened to be there at the time had been turned a lovely shade of violet. The elder Weasley twins had to steer clear of Knockturn Alley for awhile after that since the spell they used had leaked a bit into the infamous dark alley and various unsavory witches and wizards were forced to walk around completely purple for awhile. Apparently Dark wizards don't like being purple.

Donna and Augie set up a device to measure different magical signatures and spells at a distance. It wasn't as if they could go up to their subject and ask what spells he was using so this device would be useful in figuring out how he had gotten into the Ministry through a locked visitors entrance. The intern Anton handed them pieces of the device as they set it up, glad to be helpful.

Scorpius conjured a plush armchair and sat down to read his notes. He got out a bit of parchment for any extra notes he might've needed to make. He then conjured two more chairs. One for me and one for Severus, who was standing over to the side watching everyone work. Sev accepted the chair, thanking Scorpius as he sat down in it.

I remained standing and looked around at my surroundings. The 1930s looked so different from my own time. At least the muggle side of things anyway. The Wizarding world probably didn't look too different since wizards didn't like change much.

By the time everything was set up it was almost time for the event to happen. My team waited expectantly and watched across the street for the man to show up. When he finally did show up and proceeded to the visitors entrance we discovered that the trip had been a bit of a waste. As it turned out, someone had forgotten to lock the visitors entrance that day and as it was a holiday it hadn't been set up right to screen visitors. So the man had basically just walked right in. The whole team groaned. All of that set up for nothing.

My team grumbled as they packed away their equipment. I thought to myself that I would have to make it up to them in some way for all of the disappointment. After everything had been packed up everyone put their invisibility cloaks back on and I disassembled the wards. Then my team and I trudged back to the small park that we had arrived at this time period at.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **December 31st 1935 1:50pm**

As we arrive back at the small park I notice something in the bushes near one of the fallen trees. I get a bad feeling about it as I walk slowly up to what the bushes are hiding, my invisibility cloak sliding off as I walk.

"Tom what's wrong?" Severus says with a frown as he sees me walk up to what looks like a bundle of clothes in the bushes.

As I get close enough to see what the bundle of clothes in the bushes really is, I stop and stare in shock at it. It's the dead body of a child! The boy looks no older than ten years old and he is lying dead in the bushes. Hadn't I just thought a few hours ago that I needed to talk to Hermione about making the landings safer so no innocent bystanders would get hurt by the impact of the landings? And now I wish I hadn't been proven right.

Severus suddenly appears next to me as he throws his invisibility cloak off and rushes over to the body to confirm if the boy is really dead. He checks for a pulse and mutters a few spells then straightens up looking sad. "He's dead Tom. Did we do this to him?"

"It looks that way Sev. Could you check to see if he has something on his person that tells us his name? I need to know just how bad a situation we are in." I say sadly.

I hear a sob behind me. "Why does it matter what his name is?" Donna cries "We killed a child! I know it was an accident but still it's a child he's dead because of us!"

"Donna its not just that we killed a child. We killed someone that was supposed be alive during this time. All the things this boy would've done will never happen now. If he wasn't really noteworthy we might be ok but if he did anything big then we are screwed because reality might not be able to deal with a big change in the timeline." I say as Severus checks to see if the boy has identification. I see that the rest of my team have all taken their cloaks off by this time so I quickly put up some wards around the park so no one will notice us all.

"Those are just theories Tom. We have no idea what would happen if we changed something big" Augie says "but I agree with you, I doubt anything good would happen. More like some reality shattering consequences probably."

"Well I suppose we should get ready for some reality shattering consequences now" Severus says as he straightens up and looks at us. "The tag on the boys shirt had his name on it. His name was Sylvester Markos Lee."

Everyone stared at Severus in shock. "You don't mean The Sylvester Markos Lee do you? The big bad necromancer Sylvester Lee?" Anton speaks up and then looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well that's good then isn't it? None of the horrible things he did will happen now. We saved the Wizarding world from a future dark lord."

I give him a sad look. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Anton. There's a reason we can't go back in time and change things. This big of a change, well I doubt anything good will come of it."

Donna runs over to her husband and buries her head in his chest. He puts his arms around her "It'll be ok Belladonna. Everything's going to be alright." But Rudy doesn't look like believes the words he is saying. He looks very scared. Donna sobs into his robes.

I hold my head in my hands and think to myself that we are all well and truly screwed. Sure enough reality starts to warp a little around us. I feel hopeless until I suddenly think of something that could fix everything. We could replace the dead future dark lord with another dark lord. Then if we had that dark lord do things very similar to how the first dark lord would do them then reality might be fixed. I tell my team this idea.

"But how on earth are we going to find another dark lord in time?" Severus asks with a frown. "Reality is already starting to crumble."

"It's quite simple really. We make one." I look grim as I say this. "I'll take his place. You can brew a de-aging potion Severus and I can take the necromancer's place at the orphanage he lived at. I'll become the new dark lord."

I can do this, I know I can. I am a parseltongue so people won't question it. I have to do this. I, Tom Marvolo Gaunt must become a monster in order to save the world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well there you have it. My first chapter. Yes my little timetraveling Tommy is Tom Riddle Jr. I thought it would be interesting to have the irony that he has to become a dark lord to save the world. The next chapters will deal with the other members of Tom's team and how they deal with having to do really bad things to stop reality from crumbling. Severus will go from his cheerful self to his more well known snarky broody self. Bella will go off the deep end. Tom will slowly decend into Voldy madness. Fun stuff. To be continued. Hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Heya folks! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took awhile. My mind has been on oher stuff lately. The holidays and stuff. Anyway, let's see how my Tom is going to go about his little becoming a dark lord to save the world business.

I should point out that none of the characters, or the universe they are in, belong to me. Even though they are oc right now they are still characters owned by the lovely JK Rowling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Previously

I hold my head in my hands and think to myself that we are all well and truly screwed. Sure enough reality starts to warp a little around us. I feel hopeless until I suddenly think of something that could fix everything. We could replace the dead future dark lord with another dark lord. Then if we had that dark lord do things very similar to how the first dark lord would do them then reality might be fixed. I tell my team this idea.

"But how on earth are we going to find another dark lord in time?" Severus asks with a frown. "Reality is already starting to crumble."

"It's quite simple really. We make one." I look grim as I say this. "I'll take his place. You can brew a de-aging potion Severus and I can take the necromancer's place at the orphanage he lived at. I'll become the new dark lord."

I can do this, I know I can. I am a parseltongue so people won't question it. I have to do this. I, Tom Marvolo Gaunt must become a monster in order to save the world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Small Secluded Park, The Middle of London. 1935

Tom Marvolo Gaunt's POV

"Don't look at me like that. You know I don't have any choice." I watched my ever loyal team stare at me in horror as I told them my plan to take the necromancer's place as a dark lord. "To fix the timeline we need to make everything as similar as it would be if the necromancer was still alive and the easiest way to do that is to take his place in the timeline."

"So we even going to have time to do any of this before everything goes belly up?" Stanley Weasley asked. He looked at his sister-in-law Belladonna who was practically throttling his brother Rudolph, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. "Donna you got an estimate for us? You're the one that's the numbers genius and all."

Donna sniffled and did the calculations, mumbling numbers softly, head still buried in her husband's shoulder. Rudy just looked lost as he continued to hold her, stroking her hair to calm her down. At least the calculations seemed to distract her from her distress.

She pulled off Rudy's shoulder "Well, I don't know absolutely for sure but I would think that at the rate everything around us already starting to warp we'd have about a year before we really need to be well on our way to fixing things." She looked at me pleadingly. "But please say that there's another way to fix this. Please Tom. There's got to be another way." She sobbed. "I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself!" For once her husband didn't look at me in jealously because of her statement. In fact he seemed to agree with his wife and looked at me hoping I'd tell them that I had a better idea.

"I'm sorry Donna but if what you said is true about the rate reality is warping then we don't have time to think of anything else." I looked at my oldest friend Severus Prince and asked "Severus do you think you'd be able to succeed in brewing a de-aging potion? I know how difficult a potion it is to brew."

Severus looked about ready to protest and then just sighed in defeat. "I think I might be able to manage it if I tried but I don't see how we'd be able to get our hands on all of the ingredients. They are all prohibitively expensive ingredients. Our emergency money won't even begin to cover one of them."

Scorpius Malfoy spoke up. "I may be able to help with that. If I know my family they may not be wonderful people but they wouldn't hesitate to help a family member especially if there were reality shattering consequences if they didn't."

Augie McMillan looked doubtfully at him "How would you even get them to believe you about all this? You've got to admit the story sounds pretty farfetched. I mean I doubt any people that belong to this time period even notice how reality is starting to warp."

Scorpius looked offended. "Oh please. There are ways to easily prove a story's validity. Pensieves, veritiserum, even unbreakable vows to not lie to someone. We are wizards after all. And my family isn't completely unreasonable despite whatever you might think Augie. They'd be able to give us a place to stay to do all this if we asked them. And we are definitely going to need a place to plan all this out right?"

I sighed in relief. To be honest I had had no idea where to start with all of this and had no idea how we were going to manage it all. Going to the Malfoys for help seemed like a great idea. Especially since they, being the not so morally upstanding family that they were, might have some idea of how to go about all this dark lord stuff. I mean being a parseltongue was a good start but I had a long way to go before I'd be a convincing big bad scary dark lord.

"Well we do definitely need a 'base of operations' and quite a bit of funding for this I guess. Thanks for the great idea Scorpius." I said gratefully. "You think you can get us through the wards to Malfoy manor in this time period?"

Scorpius snorted. "I am still a Malfoy even if I haven't technically been born yet. The wards should still recognize me as family. The tricky part will be to not get hexed by great great grandfather the minute we get there. Hopefully we can get a word in before he starts shooting curses at us."

"Ok then. I guess we should get over to Malfoy manor as quick as possible. The clock is ticking after all. Everybody get your things together and we'll have Scorpius sidealong apparate us to the manor." I found myself getting back into boss mode as I supervised my team gather their things and made sure everything in the surrounding area looked as if we were never there.

I walked over to the young necromancer's dead body and stared at it. Strangely enough he didn't look that different from what I looked like at the age of ten despite looking a bit malnourished. Short dark brown hair framed his pale face. Hair that looked almost styled despite being rather unwashed. His dead pale grey eyes stared blankly up at me as I brooded. I shook myself out of it and transfigured the corpse into a small grey stone and then buried it in the cold hard ground. I hoped that someday someone would be there to bury me when I eventually fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Malfoy Manor, Undisclosed Location. 1935

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

I sidealong apparated everyone to my ancestral home, Malfoy manor. We arrived rather loudly in a familiar country lane, a pair of wrought-iron gates just in front of us. The rest of the team looked rather queasy and Anton fell over into the dirt after we arrived. Stanley helped him back up. "I really hate apparating." Augie said, trying hard not to vomit.

I walked over to the gates, cut myself with a small dagger I had on my person, and placed my hand on the cold metal. The gates swung open with a welcoming metal groan. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor everyone." I said with a smirk, both smug and a bit relieved that the blood wards still viewed me as a Malfoy even in this time period.

"After you Scorpius." Tom said motioning me to go ahead of everyone. I assumed Tom was still worried about the wards so I obliged and walked through the open gates. I started down the long drive towards the manor, high hedges on either side of me muffling my footsteps. The others followed behind me soon after. One of property's many albino peacocks sat proudly on the hedge above our heads.

Stanley snorted when he saw the albino peacock. "Even your pets are blond huh Malfoy?" Rudy laughed at that while I just ignored him and kept walking.

Soon the manor came into view in all its glory. I paused and stared up at my home. It looked almost the same as it did in my time and that made me sad. My mother Astoria and my father Draco hadn't even been born yet. I was quite close with them and I doubted I would ever see them ever again. At least not the way they were in my time period. It was a depressing thought. I vowed to myself that in this new timeline that I would do everything in my power to insure that my family was protected.

We got to the front door and a tall severe looking blond man was standing by the front door with his wand out looking warily at us approaching. Of course, the wards must've alerted him to our appearance on the property. I approached the man who looked remarkably like the portrait of my great great grandfather. "Good evening Lord Malfoy. I am correct in assuming you are Armand Malfoy? The man give a curt little nod. We are sorry to intrude but we have a rather important matter we have come to you about. Could I have a moment of your time to speak to you about it?" the elder Malfoy did not seem to be very inclined so I continued. "We wouldn't come to you like this if it wasn't important sir."

Lord Malfoy frowned. "Well if you could perhaps tell me just how you managed to get past the blood wards that might make me a little more inclined to hear what you have to say. You do have Malfoy features but as far as I know I am already acquainted with everyone in the Malfoy family. And I am fairly certain I have not met you before."

"I assure you I am indeed a Malfoy and I can explain why you have not met me until now. But as it is part of why we are all here I should explain that when I explain everything else." I said. "And since this story will be rather hard to believe I think it would be better if we came inside to speak so you could fetch some veritiserum."

The man still looked wary about letting us inside his house. I hesitated before continuing. "Or if you prefer I may take an unbreakable oath not to lie to you about anything and that we mean your family no harm."

That statement was met with a raised eyebrow. Armand Malfoy sighed and opened the front door for us. "Well come on then. Let's go to my study and you can explain this 'important' matter with me."

We followed the tall blond man inside the house. The entrance hall looked rather similar to what it looked like in my time with a few less portraits lining the walls of course. The most obvious being both my grandfather Lucius's portrait and my father's portrait. We made our way to the study which I noticed looked furnished in darker colors than what my father Draco had preferred when this was his study. Armand called a house elf to him and asked it to tell his wife and son that he had some business to attend to and that they should continue dinner without him. Then he turned back to me. "I believe an unbreakable oath of honesty will suffice to make me convinced you are telling me the absolute truth, but I have to ask, if you are truly a Malfoy as you say, why would you consent to an unbreakable oath?"

"It is true that we Malfoys are usually rather reluctant to make such a binding oath to people but as it is a bit of an emergency I cannot afford to take the time I need to get you to believe me." I said with a grimace.

"Very well." The elder Malfoy said, then gestured to the other people on my team. "Which one of them do you trust with performing the ritual?"

I looked at Tom. "Would you do the honors Tom?" He nodded and stood in front of me and my great great grandfather as we stood facing each other. Tom pointed his wand at our clasped arms and a silvery rope of flame bound our arms together. I whispered to Tom what I wanted him to ask. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Will you, Scorpius Malfoy, swear that everything you are about to say to Armand Malfoy, no matter how unbelievable it is, is the honest truth?"

"I will."

"Will you swear that you will leave nothing out of the information you are about to give him?"

"I will."

"Will you protect the Malfoy family no matter what happens in the future?"

Armand Malfoy looked a bit surprised at that one but remained silent about it.

"I will."

Ritual completed the thin rope of flame disappeared and I unclasped my arm from the elder Malfoy's. He looked at me in surprise at the last promise I made but did not say anything about it. He looked satisfied with the oath and sat down in a plush arm chair motioning us to sit as well after he conjured a few more for the large group of people in his study.

I sat down across from him and explained all that had happened to us today and why we came to him for help. He sat through it with an amazed look on his face but since I took an oath of honesty he had no reason not to trust that what I was saying actually happened. When I was finished speaking he sat there thinking for a minute. "Well this is quite a lot to take in." he spoke up after a few minutes. "I can see why you would come to me though. I doubt you will be able to accomplish all that without a bit of funding. But are you absolutely sure you will be able to prevent reality from collapsing with this plan of yours? It seems a bit unconventional." He looked over at Tom when he asked this.

"I assure you sir that I have thought this through and there does not seem to be any other thing we can do in the time we have sadly. I am also prepared to face the consequences of my actions in the future. I am well aware I will have to do terrible things to make this work." Tom replied.

Armand looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes well if you do plan on being a dark lord you will need the backing of more than just one pureblood family. If you would permit me I'd like to go to a few other pureblood families and tell them about all of this. If you could provide me with a pensieve memory of all of it I could show them. Trust me when I say that you will need all the support you can get if you are going to make this work."

"I think that will be helpful but be careful who you say all this to. I never thought I'd say this but I think the darker pureblood families will be more trustworthy with something like this. I doubt a Light aligned family will be able to stomach backing a dark lord even if it is to save the world." Tom said this as he took out a small vial and put his wand to his temple to draw out the memories needed. Then he placed the glowing silvery memories in the vial and handed the vial to Armand.

Armand took the vial and put it in his robes for safe keeping. Then he summoned a house elf again. "Blinky have some rooms made up for our guests. And be quick about it. Oh and go to the kitchen and have some food made for them." Blinky, the house elf, bowed low. "Oh and Blinky? I found your son exploring a clothing hamper and covered in socks again. Do make sure and explain to that child of yours that house elves do not touch wizard clothing. Your son is quickly becoming a nuisance." Blinky squeaked a little in embarrassment. "Yes sirs, I wills be tellings Dobby to stop his unelfs-like behavior. He just a young ands curious boy right now. I wills be doing as you says master." and then she bowed and disappeared with a pop.

I looked around the room as my great great grandfather spoke with Severus about what he needed for the potion he needed to make. This was still really surreal for me. I was in this room just this morning but it was my study then, with history and genealogy books strewn around the room. Now it both looked so different and looked so familiar that I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. I realized that I may never again see it looking like it did that morning. The Scorpius that would be born now would probably be very different. And they also wouldn't be me. Where did I belong now? What was going to happen to us?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Malfoy Family Potions Lab, Malfoy Manor. 1935, An hour later.

Severus Prince's POV

I sighed as I stood in the Malfoy family potions lab and saw how uncared for and understocked it was. After I told Lord Malfoy what I would need to brew the potions I needed to brew I was led by a house elf to the tiny Malfoy potions lab that was located in the basement of the manor, right across from the family dungeon I noticed. With how small and unfurnished this room was, I guessed that the Malfoys didn't do much potion making of their own. Why would they when they could just pay someone to create any potion they need? I sneered at the small stock of potion ingredients, the mixture of which could create little more than a haircare potion. Though knowing the Malfoys that's probably the only type of potion they really care about. I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to give Lord Malfoy an even longer list of the supplies I needed. Or maybe just go and get them myself. I doubted a house elf would know the difference between a cauldron and a beaker.

Why was I so grumpy you ask? I was usually the cheerful one of the team. Well behind Donna that was. Though I'm pretty sure no one else existed that was as crazily cheerful as Belladonna. It was a lot of things that made me grumpy. The biggest one being the horrifying plan Tom had for saving everything. It seemed hard to accept that soon my oldest and dearest friend would be willingly becoming a madman. And that I would be actually helping him accomplish it. I sighed as I took out some parchment to make a list of ingredients and tools that I needed. As I took out the parchment my pocket watch fell to the floor. I picked it up and looked at the photo of a young redheaded woman that was inside of it. Lily… Oh Merlin. I won't ever see her again now. I suppose that was another big reason I felt so grumpy. I wondered if I would ever feel happy again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Guest Bedroom, Malfoy Manor. 1935.

Thomas Gaunt's POV

After everything was settled in the study, we were lead to the bedrooms that were prepared for us. Severus didn't waste any time after that to have a house elf lead him to the manor's potions lab and was currently holed up down there brooding I assumed. Augie and Anton were currently taking advantage of the manor's large wine cellar in an attempt to forget their troubles. The rest of the team were in their rooms. Rudy currently had his hands full trying to calm Donna down. I could actually hear her crying down the hall until her husband put up a silencing charm around their room.

I sat on the rather extravagant bed in my room and thought about what I was planning on doing. It seemed hard not to be depressed about it. Willingly becoming a homicidal madman was not something I thought I would be doing with my life. A knock on the door brought me out of my brooding. "Come in." I said.

Sev walked in and sat in the chair in the corner of the room with a sigh. "Well I've gone and had a look at the potions lab. It's completely dismal. I doubt that room would've seen any use at all till about the 90s when Scorpius's father was alive. Apparently Draco Malfoy was rather proficient at potion making in his time. I would've liked to have met that man." He looks extremely depressed as he said all that.

"Well since he hasn't even been born yet you still might. In fact you could even tutor him." I said to Sev with a smile trying to keep the conversation on happier things. It didn't seem to work though since Severus still looked depressed. He looked sadly at a photo inside his old pocket watch. "oh gosh I'm sorry Sev. You miss Lily don't you?"

"Of course I miss her! She was my wife Tom! She was the only thing I loved in this world and she hasn't even been born yet! Even if I do see her again I'll be an old man by that time." He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Lily Luna Prince nee Potter was Severus's childhood sweetheart. When we were kids the three of us were practically inseparable. It always seemed to annoy Lily's father Harry Potter, who didn't seem to like Severus much. He didn't seem to like me much either come to think of it. Severus had had a hard time getting Mr. Potter's blessing when he wanted to propose to Lily. I was so happy for him when they finally tied the knot. I wished there was something I could've done to make my friend feel better. But I knew nothing I could do would stop him from missing her.

I changed the subject hoping it would distract Severus from his sorrow. "This youth potion is all well and good but we are going to need a backstory for me as well. The Necromancer was a halfblood and I think I should keep my backstory as close to his as I can. Which means we are going to have to find a muggle family that I can say my muggle father or mother comes from."

"What about the wizarding family that your other parent will come from?" Severus asked, glad for the change in subject.

"Well since I think I will need to be blood related to these people in some way to make it work and that I cant be blood adopted twice I was thinking I'd keep one side of my family the Gaunts. We should probably pay them a visit soon to see if they'd be on board for helping me fit into the timeline. At this point in time I believe there are two people in the family that are young enough to have had a child the age I'm going to be passing myself off as. Morfin and Merope I believe. I'm sure one of them would be willing to help." I winced. "I hope."

"What? You don't think they'd help?"

"Well, at this point in the timeline the Gaunt family aren't exactly the most friendly or even rational people out there. I think they live practically like hermits. It's going to take some convincing I think. Anyway we can talk more about this stuff tomorrow. We've all had a very long day and should try to get some rest."

Severus got up and walked to the door. "I doubt I will get any sleep tonight but I'll try. Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight Sev." Severus closed the door behind him and I was alone again to my brooding. It was very late when I finally managed to go to sleep. The next few days were going to be very busy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There you have it. Another chapter. I should point out that both Tom's and Bella's povs will get increasingly more stream of consciencness style the further down into madness they go. As always I welcome constructive criticism and thought on my story but I will ignore flames.

I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter of this story up because I wanted to get started on another story I've had in my head for awhile. I will still update this one though. Just maybe not really soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
